Looking For The Answer
by nya2468
Summary: It's a cross over between my two most fav shows ever! Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Power Rangers: Jungle Fury, it's going to be more based of Ninjago than PRJF (I've taken away all the power ranger stuff guys just based it of the caritors and other stuff in it and hope you like it! There will be romance in it (one of my fav ships! JayXNya 3 and maybe more too :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay before you say something like, finish you others Ninjago stories, why are you abaning you other stories ect. This is a story I have had a long time in my files, about the time I started writing fan fics (Yes there was such a time :P ) And I really wanted to get this up for a while now. So here it is! Now for any new readers I gain because of this (PRJF) It's going to be more based of Ninjago, okay :) I've taking away all the power ranger stuff because it didn't quite fit with Ninjago (In my mind anyway) I've added Whiger (If you recall the Phantom Beast that helped the Rangers) and I kinda didn't liked that he died :( He didn't desevie it in anyway! So I've added him in this :) and I think that clears this up :) and BTW the bad guy in this is going to be Dai Shi from PRJF ;)**

**Chapter One**

**Sonja**

My name is Sonja; I am 16 and have the Animal Spirit of the Wolf. I have lived in the on the Spirit Island for as long as I can remember. Normally you are chosen to come here by the head Spirit Master but I was brought here because I was abandoned when I was very young.

I was recurred and have lived with a man called RJ; the Spirit Master of the Wolf, kinda funny I have the Wolf Spirit too. He was and is the only family I'll ever have. He has a grate scene of humour and always jokes around not like all the other Spirit Master, well disincluding his students. Well it's one of the trades of having the Wolf Spirit. But still he is a Spirit Master and is respected for what he has done in the past to become a Spirit Master.

He also tells me of a land called Ninjago, where he spent most of his spare time learning about the four elements. He never told anyone where he had come from because of the danger of unearthly bests called Phantom Bests.

But one of these bests turned sides and is now part of the Great Spirit Masters, Whiger, with the spirit of the White Tiger. He was fighting Master Casey trying to prove himself to Dai Shi, a great evil who was destroyed by the three chosen Spirit masters, that he was wordy of his being. When Whiger nearly fell off a cliff Casey, one of the Great Spirit Masters and RJ's cub students, saved him by pulling him up and he welcomed him to the Spirit Island where he is still today.

RJ also says that all animals should be at peace that is why Casey did not destroy Whiger because of his teaching.

Anyway back to the present. I'll be able to move from the Cub rank to the Warrior rank. I'm pretty excited because I have always dreamed of this day and the fact that I am the only person with the Wolf Spirit besides RJ.

Myself and RJ went into the Hall of Animal Spirits and were we greeted by all the other Spirit Masters, Master Rilla, Spirit Master of the Gorilla, Master Guin, Spirit Master of the Penguin, Master Swoop, Spirit Master of the Bat, Master Finn, Spirit Master of the Shark, Master Phant, Spirit Master of the Elephant, Master Lope, Spirit Master of the Gazelle, Master Casey, Spirit Master of the Tiger, Master Lily, Spirit Master of the Cheetah, Master Theo, Spirit Master of the Jaguar, Master Dominic, Spirit Master of the Rhino, Master Jarrod, Spirit Master of the Lion and Head Master Moa, Spirit Master of the Red Panda.

"Greetings, Sonja" Master Swoop said to me as he dogged the blades of the display area. I am amazed how he does all this stuff because he is blind. "Same to you" I replied to him. He smiled at me.

"Your Wolf Spirit is even stronger than before" Master Rilla said to me. "Yes it is" RJ said and rubbed my hair. "Where is Whiger?" I asked fixing up my hair. "Gone to the mountain of Hope" Master Guin said.

"Quick, join the other students" RJ said to me. I could see in his eyes he was very proud of me. I rushed to them and sat on the ground with the other students. "Greetings to all" Master Moa said. "Greetings" everyone replied.

"Today we celebrate cubs becoming warriors" he continued "in other words, unleashing their animal spirits for the very first time. One by one you all will unleash your animal spirits". "No pressure, kids!" RJ yelled. Myself and a few others laughed.

"Indeed, Master RJ" Master Mao said annoyed. "No need to say Master, just RJ will do fine" RJ said. "Would you suggest we get back to the students, RJ" Master Moa said sarcastically. "Why yes, I would suggest that" RJ replied cheekily.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted" and he looked at RJ "one by one you all will unleash your animal spirits, this is a skill you will need to be able to defeat the great evil".

He looked at me. "Sonja would you like to go first?" he asked me. You may think I was nerviest but I wasn't one bit, I had the corage of the wolf on my side.

"Yah, why not" I said in a calm voice. "Come here to the ring of beginning" Master Moa said to me. I stood up and walked towards him and onto the ring of beginning.

"Wolves have courage, there for you have courage like your Master RJ" he said to me "unleash your Wolf Spirit".

I took a deep breath. I made the simbole of the wolf with my body, moving my arms and legs into perstion, "Calling to the best from within! Free the WOLF!" I yelled. Right then my Wolf Spirit came out of me and howled and came back in again. With the force of it I fell. It felt so... words couldn't describe it.

"Well done, Sonja you are now no longer a Cub but a Warrior" Master Moa said to me. I couldn't believe it; I unleash my animal spirit for the first time!

I jumped up and shouted "Yah, woo-ho!" making a complete fool of myself but I didn't care. I was so happy. I looked over at RJ. He smiled at me in a way he had never done before.

**Hope you enjoyed :) Be sure to leave a review and if possible I'll reply as soon as I can ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I've had this story in the files a long time, I mite ever get a trird chap up tonight :D BTW guys this is going to be based of Ninjago 2011-2013, not the new stuff ;) Well I mite start a new story for when that comes up :D**

**Ninjago City**

**Jay**

So yah, we went our separate ways, well I and Nya still see each other every day and I still see the others the odd time.

"Hey, Jay!" Nya said as I came into the auto shop.

Suddenly there was screams coming from outside. "What's going on out there?" Nya asked. "I don't know but we better cheek it out" I replied to her. We ran outside and there was this creature that look like a monkey man out there. "Yes, give me your fear!" it yelled.

"Ninja-Go!" I yelled and did Spinjitzu. "Calling to the best from within! Free the MONKEY" it yelled and this ghostly monkey thing came out of it and came running towards me and knocking me out.

**Nya**

"JAY!" I yelled. "CALLING TO THE BEST FROM WITHIN! FREE THE WHITE TIGER!" a white tiger thing called and a ghostly white tiger thing came out of him.

I thought it was to do the same thing as it did to Jay but it attacked the monkey thing. "You better have a good reason to be here" the white tiger thing snapped at the monkey man. "O, Yes I do" he replied. The white tiger thing growled at him.

"I'm missing one of the most important days of Sonja's life because of you!" he raged then he looked at me and said "Go, get out of here, it's not safe for untrained warriors". Untrained warrior? Rage began to boil up inside of me. "Nya, you have more important things to do right now" I said to myself. I looked at my unconscious lover on the footpath.

"Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he'll be safe" he continued. "Yes, trust him" the monkey thing said. I ran to Jay to make sure they wouldn't hurt him. "Calling to the best from within! Free the MONKEY!" he yelled again. "NO! LIEVE THEM ALONE!" the White tiger thing yelled and stopped the monkey ghost thing by standing in front of it. "How?" the monkey thing questioned.

"Spending time with the Spirit Masters has made me stronger, stronger than Dai Shi would have ever made me!" he raged. "How dare you say such things about Dai Shi, your Master" the Monkey thing raged back at him.

"DAI SHI WILL NEVER BE MY MASTER AGAIN!" the white tiger thing raged "CALLING TO THE BEST FROM WITHIN! FREE THE WHITE TIGER!" he yelled and the ghostly tiger thing came out of him again and attacked the monkey thing.

Right then the others came. "Oh-Uh, looks like more trouble, I better gets out of here" Monkey Man said and jumped over us. The tiger thing growled.

**Whiger**

He came here for a reason, I knew him too will to know he was up to something.

I turned around and saw the Elemental Masters coming. "I come in peace" I said. "That's what they all say" the Earth Master said.

"You mean he wasn't the first Phantom Best to attack?" I asked in shock. "Don't play dum with us" the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master said to me.

"I know my appearance is telling a different story to what my words are saying but I am telling the truth" I continued. "Brothers, maybe we should give him a chance" the ice Master insisted.

"Well it makes sense that he was trying to protect us" the girl said.

Then there was moaning coming from the unconscious Lightning Master. "Jay!" the girl said and kneelt down beside and kissed him on the forhead. "Hey, Nya" he said weakly and blushed. "Hey, not in public, love birds" the Earth master said. The lightning Master just laughed, it reminded me of RJ.

Then he looked at him and got a fright. "Do not be afraid, I come in peace" I said to him. The look on his face told me he didn't believe me. "He's telling the truth, Jay, he saved you" the girl said to him "I guess". "If you say so, baby" he replied and nodded his head. She smiled at him.

"Come with us to the bounty to tell us more about these creature" the Ice Master offered. "Serially" I replied to him. The girl was helping Jay up. "OWWW! My leg" he yelled. "Jay what's wrong?" she asked with consern. "My leg, I think it's spraided" he replied to her. "Let me see, brother" the ice Master said. He, what I thought to be scanded his leg. "Sorry Brother but your leg is broken" he said. "Fuck it" he said under his breath.

**Okay, now I know I put a bad word in there but come on :P It's not the worst :P and can anyone tell me what the Spirit Master's group's call, I recall it's something like The (Something) Claw Thanks again **

**nya2468 out!**


End file.
